Twilight The Forgotten(hold)
by Rose-Inc
Summary: Being born as a hybrid Vampire a girl is thrust-ed into a world of isolation. Her sister Nessie get's all the attention when Edward hates her. But what happens when the forgotten twin becomes the one people need the most. Follow her through her crazy life and can she forgive her family for their mistake before it's to late or will she forever be scarred.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of Life, But Not

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Life, But Not Mine

Darkness is what I remember. Darkness and what momma called Renesmee. Momma had only named one child so I had no name. She didn't look like me though, she had dark brown eyes and I had blue. She had brown hair and I had black. We were opposites. When we first met, momma ate food and so did I, Renesmee didn't like it though… she would kick and scream making momma throw up. It wasn't fair, I could tell daddy wasn't happy when he comforted her. Not soon after people thought WE wanted blood so momma stopped eating human food. Renesmee loved it, drinking all of it before I got anything, and when I did get some it tasted horrible. A few weeks passed and I missed food.

It had been almost two months and Renesmee was growing too fast.

'Let me out!' Renesmee yelled while she kicked momma's stomach.

'Sis stop before you'll hurt momma.' I pleaded with her but she wouldn't listen.

'I'm sorry but I can't breathe.' She squirmed around more kicking momma's spine.

'Sis NO' That was the last thing I yelled before she kicked again and I saw a light take her out.

"Renesmee." A man whispered holding my sister.

"Is this Her Edward?" Another lady with short hair asked my father, whom I'm guessing is Edward and the other lady was Alice.

"Yeah."

'What about me?' I thought reaching for my father. I squirmed around getting my foot stuck in mamma's spine

"Another?" Edward looked puzzled.

"Another what?" Alice asked.

"Daughter. She must be the one who killed Bella." Edward said grabbing me out. "Her foot was stuck in Bella's spine. She must have kicked it." He growled at me.

"Don't say that Edward." Alice scolded. "It could be ether one."

"No Alice. She was the one who killed her. She doesn't even look like us." Edward spat at me and walked away with my older sister Renesmee.

He left me in the room on the table covered in blood. 'What did I do? I didn't kill momma, Renesmee is the one who broke her spine.' I was very confused until another lady with blond hair came to get me. She wrapped me in a towel and came out of the dark room.

"Rosalie what's that?" Another man asked.

"Jasper this is the other daughter of Edward and Bella." She said showing me off until Edward came over. I tried to show I was good and kissed his finger. I guess I bit down hard and my fangs sunk into his arms releasing my venom into his finger. He growled in pain and smacked me out of Rosie's arms scaring my left eye. "Edward what was that for?" Rosie went to pick me back up, by then I was crying.

"Your so mean Edward." Rosalie yelled.

"I don't want to ever see that child again." Daddy growled at me. "She killed Bella and bit me she's nothing but trouble." Taking me from the warm arms he took me up flights of stairs and though me in a dark room. I assumed it was the attic. "It would have been better if you weren't born!" He growled and then he locked me in.

Still to week to move or stand I just laid there thinking.

'Why was he soo upset? I was just kissing him.' I thought I didn't do anything wrong. After a while Rosalie came up and rocked me in her arms.

"It's ok. Shh. I won't let Edward do anything to you. Shh." She just sat there on the floor until I was calm. "That's a good girl. Now Edward won't let you out so I'll bring you some things ok?"

Seeming to understand I giggled.

"So brave." She whispered. "I'll be back."

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Thanks** xxtmsxx for the suggestion.

I'm kind of 50/50 with this story. The idea is a very good one. Plus the idea of there being secret resentment between father and child is a good idea too. Though, the only thing I didn't like was how it all happened. I can't picture Edward just throwing a baby in a dark room or hitting it for basically no reason. In my opinion, he wouldn't have any reason to blame one child and not them both. Maybe put a bit more into it leading up to a gradual resentment. Like having him love them both but favoring Renesme for some reason like her looks or something. Then use that base as they gradually age to add in more neglect and further distance between them leading to more resentment without immediately having hate ya know? Whatever you do, keep writing! You write very well and have really good ideas!

 **I rewrote the chapter a bit to make it more, realistic.**

 **(Hay guys! This is just an idea if I get people asking for more I'll write more. You all liked my other Twilight story so I thought I give another one a try. Please review if you want more. Thanks.)**


	2. Please Read!

**Hay guys Rose-Inc here! I'm so happy with the suggestions for this story. I don't plan to totally re-write this story's first chapter so I'll explain my thought for the story.**

What's really going on (I might make it a chapter) is Edward hates this second twin for the main reason he thinks she killed Bella. He doesn't feel love right now in the chapter because Bella's dying. He's just to angry and is putting his anger on the girl. Kind of like placing the blame because he blames himself for doing this to Bella. The story won't go light on Edward, Renesmee or Bella because the point of it is to make them feel bad for the forgotten twin. Its a quick build up and I don't have that much experience with story's with darker tones. Any suggestions to re-write the first chapter I'll look at but It was planned to be like that, (Remember Edward is Losing his only love he's angry and need to vent) Also this story is still under Idea building at this time so I might not post on this story for awhile or until I have a stable plot. If you want a story with Twilight check out my other story which is farther in. Thanks for understanding!

Any comments I will read so don't think I won't see them.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2:My Little Secret

Chapter 2: My little Secret

It had been a few weeks since me and Renesmee were born and she was growing faster than me. She looked about 12 when I looked around 4. Edward still didn't let me out saying I was a demon child. It really hurt to not be wanted by your own father. I would cry for what seemed like hours in my "Room".

My eye, had healed and I can now see fine. I still have a small scar but it's nothing to bad.

Other than Mom (Rosalie) coming in to give me food, clothes, and art supplies I had no other human/vampire contact. I was becoming very lonely without any one to talk to.

'Edward she's just a child how can you be so mean'

I looked up but saw no one. Confused I looked under the door and out the cracks of the wall but still saw no one. I listened again and herd Edward.

'Renesmee is such a gift… I love you… sweet dreams.'

I didn't understand what was happening, my hearing didn't pick up people talking I just herd snip bits of words in my head. Quickly I went to the book mom gave me about vampires. I flipped through the pages until I found a page on Vampire Gifts. I read-

"Some vampires are born with gifts that can include,

Mind reading, shapeshifting, speed, shield, telepathy, future telling, animal communication, control of the elements (water, earth, fire, air etc.), invisibility and many more." Cool I thought I can read minds, I read on. "Most vampires develop a gift at a month after creation and only get one. The gift should fully develop in talent at age 2 after creation. To learn more about each gift flip to page 197."

I quickly flipped to that page and read the tab under Mindreading-

"Most mind readers can only read someone's mind after having physical contact, others can only hear thoughts as they pass by and a few can even see thoughts from past times. The only weakens is distance, most can only hear up to 1-mile radius." I closed my eyes focused on Edwards voice in my head because know I heard around 100 different voices.

'I can't believe Rosalie thinks that demon is special. I don't care if she's talented or anything…"

I quickly ignored it. He didn't care… than I won't tell anyone it will be my secret. I then listened to Renesmee's thoughts. She was in a dream world or meditating, like a human sleeping. It was a nice dream about a wolf. I would guess Jacob, and they were in a field of flowers. I had never been outside this room and could only see through the cracks in the wall. I really wish I could go outside and see the earth.

Just as I thought that a tree branch brushing against the house slid through the crack. I moved away but it came closer. Stop, I thought and it stopped growing. "Wait… grow." I said shakily. The branch started growing again. Stop, I thought and again it stopped. "Hum." I listened in on everyone's minds and no one heard anything or was even thinking about me. Good.

I went back to the book and found a page on nature bending and I read-

"This gift allows the user to grow, shrink, bend, and move plants to their will. Thinking or using their arms they can control what the plant does and can do anything with it. Only weakness is fire."

I looked up very happy, maybe I could nature bend. I looked back at the branch that was sticking through the wall. I snapped it in half and pushed the bit still on the tree back outside. Then I went over to my little corner and placed the stick on the ground.

"Grow." I asked and it started to get bigger. I felt so happy it was working. I started using my arms and started moving the stick around growing parts out and twisting it into different shapes. It was really cool. "I wish it had flowers." Right as I thought that a huge flower and leaves started to grow of it.

"Amazing… hum." I made the stick shrink back to a normal shape and size and took a leaf of. Concreting really hard I made a gigantic leaf and I mean huge. It covered the whole room. Then I got another idea. I took the twig and bended it into a bed post and grew leaves as a mattress. This gift was amazing but I wouldn't tell anyone, they didn't care any ways.

I took out my private diary and wrote everything that happened, but then I realized something I was hearing a very loud voice calling for… worms? I looked out the small hole the branch created and listened. It wasn't in my head, the voice it sounded human but talking about worms.

"Hello?" I whispered. "There are bugs in here." I added.

"Really? Great." I heard the voice again and a bird flew in. "Were are they?"

I stared at the bird with confusion and it looked at me.

"Wait you can hear me?" She asked surprised.

"Um… yes and you can understand me?" I asked. I was talking to a bird, what was going on.

"Oh my, I'm Robin nice to meet you." She came closer.

"Hello, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure take your time." Robin laughed.

I went over to my book and flipped to animal communication and read in my head-

'Animal communication allows the user to talk to animals. Some vampires can summon animals and others can even talk to plant spirits and some can even transform into any animal.'

I looked back at Robin. "So I can talk to animals."

"Yep. You have the vampire gift like Edward and Alice."

"Really? What can they do?"

"Well Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds." Robin tweeted.

"Cool…"

"But he can't read Bella's, Renesmee's, or yours. The three of you are shielded from all other vampire gifts." Robin added cutting me off.

"Wait how do you know all of this?"

"Well I live on your roof and watch this family a lot. I can see and understand them and Edward was complaining about it while out hunting."

"Oh, well that's good."

"So sweetie, who are you. I've never actually seen you before." Robin hopped on my leg.

"Well I'm Edward and Bella's daughter but they hate me and locked me in here."

"Oh poor thing. Is that what happened with your eye?"

"Yah…" I covered my eye with hair."

"Oh don't cover it. I think it makes you look special."

"Thanks." I smiled.

We ended up talking for an hour before Robin had to leave to feed her family.

"You'll come back right?" I asked afraid I'd lose my only friend.

"Of course. Don't worry." And with that she flew out the whole she came through.

I went back to my diary and wrote the new gift. Three gifts I thought to myself, mind reading, animal communication, and nature bending, four counting the shield thing, amazing. I looked back at the book and kept reading.

"Most vampires develop gift at a month after creation and only get one…" I read that part twice. I had three and I wasn't even a month old. Maybe I am a strange child...

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Hay so this is another tester chapter. Tell me what you think. Also the previous page is very important so if you haven't read it please do. Again this is a tester chapter I might totally re-write this book but for now I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3:My Name and More?

Chapter 3: My Name and More?

It had been about a week since I got my new powers, and they really keep off boredom. Alice or Rosalie only come in once a week with food so I'm free to master my gifts and so far mindreading and animal communication is almost perfect. I'm having trouble controlling my nature bending. Just yesterday I learned how to create fruits and plants out of nothing but my emotions get in the way. When I'm nervous or upset in anyway I don't have good control over the plant, I'll need to work on that.

Also Alice dropped of school books and some other random things this morning saying I needed education and I was going to check them out. I started with math and found it really easy so I moved to English. The lesson told me to read a book and then summarize it. So I did. The story was about a young girl named Raven, I really liked that name and since I didn't have one, I gave it to me. My name was now Raven.

After lessons I sat on my leaf rug and created some snowflakes out of branches, the outside world sometimes got snow. Little flecks of ice with six sides the book described them. I made about six and hung them from the ceiling and stared at them for a while.

"I wish I had snow to play in…" I closed my eyes trying to imagen my self-laying in a field of snow watching it swirl down around me. I laid there for a minute but then I got really cold. I opened my eyes to find above my head was a cloud and it was giving of little white flakes.

"Snow? What is going on?" I looked around for my "101 Vampire Guide" and looked under gifts again but couldn't find anything on snow. I kept flipping through pages reading everything. I was about to give up but I found a section on water bending.

"Water benders can manipulate water in its two three stages and can bend it to their will. Most water benders, when trained, can control water, ice, and snow and the most advanced can make it appear out of thin air. Very few can use water to heal but it is very rare. Only weakness is that they need a way to get water or need that natural element close and the opposite element. Wow… So I can bend water hum… let's see."

Not knowing what to do I tried controlling the snow like I did with plants. To my surprise it worked, the snow molded into what I wanted. It also disappeared when I wanted it to but I still don't really know how to make water from thin air so I'll work that out latter.

After my little gift trial, I decided to draw some pictures. I looked though people's minds and saw faces, Edward, Jacob, Bella, and Renesmee. I giggled because Edward was thinking how bad Jacob smelled and Jacob was thinking about how much he loved Renesmee and Edward was being to over protective, and because Edward can read minds he was complaining on how loud his thoughts were.

"Way too noisy." I ignored the voices as much as I could and focused on drawing their faces. The memory from their thoughts weren't really clear but I think they turned out pretty good. Jacob did look pretty good and so did Renesmee, who now looks 15. She grows to fast, I thought looking at her drawing. I drew Jake holding her in his arms and Edward behind them with Bella.

"My family… yah, what a family I have." I hung each picture on the wall with wood and wrote captions under them. Mutt and Sis, Parents, Family minus One and so on.

"Why can't I have people like that." I whined. "But I guess their happy." I grumbled, "And if they're happy… so am I." I put out my best smile. "Who needs company anyway? I love when people are happy and if I'm stuck in here so be it."

It's not like they were happy with me being alive and what makes them happy will make me happy. We're family and it's for the best. I wrote a sign and hung it up above the picture of every one. It said-

 **Giving up freedom for justice,**

 **Can be fair.**

 **Giving up wants for others,**

 **Is rewarding.**

 **Giving up love for others to be happy,**

 **Is what family does.**

 **No matter what I will always love them in any situation.**

 **Never stop loving.**

I really liked that… so I made more-

 **Love is calm,**

 **Love is forgiving,**

 **Love is something to share,**

 **Love is warm,**

 **Love can be encouraging and full of life.**

 **If love is all of this and you have none of it,**

 **The least you can do is make others happy**.

I wrote on the back-

 **Reminder to Raven- Just because I don't feel loved doesn't mean I have to hate. Remember love can come in many forms and at different times**.

Another one said-

 **Sometimes life is like this tunnel.**

 **You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel,**

 **but if you keep moving, you will come to a better place.**

And another one-

 **My father says Renesmee was born lucky.**

 **He says I was lucky to be born**

 **But I believe luck comes with hope,**

 **If I can hope and believe,**

 **luck is just a word.**

I wrote about ten and placed them around the room. It reminded me that my life is as happy as I make it and I am beautiful. Think like that I'll never be alone.

* * *

 **Hi guys whats up! I feel like this chapter is kind of a filler but again it's only a ruftdraft. Hope you like also up for suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 4:Blood and Revenge

Chapter 4: Blood and Revenge

It had been about 2 months now and I hadn't found any new gifts but I really didn't care. All my posters reminded me what was important and I've been pretty happy. Robin would talk to me every week and Rosalie would bring me different books to read. In the past month I learned up to high school level so I don't need to do school work, instead I used my time to work on enhancing my gifts.

Both my bending skills has become better and my mindreading has become much clearer. I believe the Cullens went to Canada and I could still hear Edwards thoughts. Other than that not much has changed.

My room now consists of various drawing of animals, people and quotes I made up. It also has snowflakes, plants, flowers and other thing I could make, although I'd have to hide them when people came in. So I could keep them a secret and all, because they expressed their opinion already.

Right now it's Friday evening and since I don't need sleep I was reading.

'knock. Knock.'

I looked up, "Come in." I whispered. I saw Renesmee come in with her hands behind her back smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hi sis! Haven't seen you in months." I stood up.

"Yah… dad doesn't like you." Her voice was sweet but I could tell she meant it to be mean.

"So what do you need?"

"Oh nothing… just you dead." She pulled out a knife and stabbed me then ran out locking the door.

I screamed, it hurt so bad. My arm was bleeding badly. I got some water to clean it away. Using my bending I held water to the wound and wished for the pain to go away. Suddenly a glowing light shone from the water. Then when I moved my hand the wound was healed.

"I'm a healer." I whispered in amazement, "now why did Renesmee try to kill me?" I looked through the mind of Edward and found out he told her about me from his point of view and she thinks I'm better off dead. "Hum… that's a little extremum." My voice hung in sadness. Did they want me gone that badly?

Then I heard Rosalie and Alice ask about the scream. "Hum… they noticed. I was pretty loud." I cleaned up the blood with water and sat down in the corner of the room. Nobody really cared about My wellbeing so nobody needed to know. It would make them happy instead of worrying about me anyway.

Before I knew it Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Dr. Cullen came through the door.

"What happened?" Rose asked looking very concerned.

"Nothing." I whispered looking over at Renesmee.

"It wasn't nothing. I felt your pain from downstairs." Jasper looked at Edward.

"Tell us what happened child." Dr. Cullen insisted.

"If you really want to know ask Renesmee and Edward." I glared at them.

"What did you do!" Rose yelled at Edward.

"I did nothing."

I sighed and stared at Renesmee. "Are you going to tell them or am I?"

She said nothing and I just looked at Alice who had a look of worry on her face.

"It can't be." Edward choked. I looked though Alice's thoughts and I saw when Renesmee stabbed me. Alice saw the vision, but it was a minute late.

"What happened!" Rose shouted obviously confused.

"Renesmee stabbed her in the arm…" Edward looked over at me and I just shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Cullen asked looking over my body.

"Yes it healed fast." I lied.

"I see, now Edward why do think Nessie would do that."

Renesmee came over and placed her hand on his face and Dr. Cullen looked very surprised.

"Edward why do you think this girl killed Bella? Renesmee told me everything and she was the one who actually broke her spine." Dr. Cullen looked at me sadly.

"What!" Every one stared at Renesmee.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow, slow, slow posting! I'm trying to get a good story out but this one is giving me trouble. Sorry again, I'll try harder. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
